Kaidan's Angel
by Danthisiswhoiam
Summary: Kaidan Took Shepard's death the hardest but after a mysterious picture appears that changes his life, after having dreams he soon starts to hollenate a figure but who is this man he sees could it be shepard or something else altogether.
1. Chapter 1: The Funeral

Kaidan's Angel

Chapter 1: Shepard's Funeral

"The Death of Commander John Shepard will be remembered as the greatest sacrifice"

Bellowed Admiral Hackett

"One that will go down in history"

He Roared

"Any want to say a few words"

He asked Look at the Crowed

Everyone was too upset to even think what to say but up Stood Garrus.

"Shepard was a good man an amazing man taught me a lot without him I'd still be in C-sec unhappy well last words I said"

With a tear rolling down his face

"Was Go up there and Give Them Hell you were born to do this trust him to take it literally tough bastard"

He laughed only to stop as he seen Kaidan run off

Kaidan took his death the hardest he was closer to Shepard than any other person ever was Shepard even gave him is first real kiss.

Back in Kaidan's apartment he sobbed wishing it was him dead if he could only have one more minuet with him but what done is done, looking at the side of his bed he seen a picture he didn't recognize it looked as though it was taken the day of the Citadel party, spooked by this mystery picture of his dead lover Kaidan cried himself to sleep and that when it started ...


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

That Night he had his first dream, he was walking down a long hall which seemed endless till he saw a figure pointing to a door.

After going through this door that's when he saw him, Shepard Stood there bloody and bruised.

Kaidan was shock and this horror he woke looking at the clock it was only 4:00am still three hours before he had do wake. In the corner of the room he was sure he seen a figure there with further inspection nothing was there. However he tired there no hope of falling back to sleep.

He remembered before the funeral joker said.

"Any time you need to chat I'm hear i mean it"

Without a thought he pulled up his Omni tool interface to call joker.

"Hello Major Alenko"

A voice boomed he recognized as EDI's

"EDI I need to talk to joker"

Kaidan ask trying not to sound worried knowing EDI would see through it

"Jeff is a Sleep I would not want to disturb him"

She laughed

"There is worry in your voice Kaidan"

She spoke with a softer voice

Nothing slips past EDI, and it's not often she called him by his Christian name.

Kaidan told her about the dream and the figure in the room as he woke, EDI then went about that he was feeling guilty about not being there for Shepard, and this dream was his conscience telling him.

As for the figure in the room she only said that you woke who would normally turn to.

He knew she meant Shepard, on that note he thanked her and wished her a good night.

The next few nights he continued to have the same dream...


	3. Chapter 3: Dream or nightmare

Chapter 3: Dream or nightmare

Kaidan's dreams continue to get worse main change being that after walking through the door he sees the bloody and bruised Shepard completely nude, not knowing why started to imagine this he kept it to his self. But that wasn't the nightmarish bit while he watched his lover stand there in his all his glory could not wake. Even as the dream got worse he could see what he thought were an unrecognizable synthetic race, which seemed to be torturing him. Still wore when he did wake covered in sweat the mysterious figure would be at the bottom of his bed, still unable to tell who it was he just sit terrified unable to move.

After a month of these horrors Kaidan could never imagine what would happen next.

After other vivid dream and waking to see the figure Kaidan jumped he was able to see the figure in full it was Shepard. Next he spoke,

"John is that you"

He asked with fear in his voice

With no reply he spoke again

"Please if that really is you why can I see you?"

Kaidan's voice now was trembling with fear and tears running down his cheeks

"Kaidan"

A voice shouted

Then the figure spoke

"He took everything from me he paid for it not by my hand but by them the ones you call the reapers"

"Kaidan"

The voice shouted again

"Kaidan your life will end"

The figure said moving closer

"Liara it's no use he wont wake"

EDI Bellowed

"Wait"

Liara Screamed

She seen blood starting to fall from Kaidan's eyes

"He's crying blood"

She Shrieked

She shock the lifeless body of her friend with no reaction she fell to the floor and began to cry

"Sorry he's dead"

EDI said while consoling her

"There is a note"

Joker spoke grabbing it from under Kaidan's head

He read

Dear Normandy Crew

Shepard took everything from me I could have been greater in could have survived the reapers,

I could have controlled the reapers.

Now one he holds close will take the final breath

The humans will rule the galaxy

I am the illusive man I cannot die

Kaidan woke in a strange place only when he heard the familiar voice Commander John Shepard he new he and his angel were together again.

The End


End file.
